


Pretty Colors

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Single Dad AU, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Hanuel made grabby hands outwards. No doubt for his toy. It had the other man walking close to hand it over. Hopefully Haneul wouldn’t stick it in his mouth like he was apt to do. But that would’ve been preferable over what Haneul did in the next few seconds.His tiny pudgy hands reached out and grabbed a fistful of the other man’s hair; Haneul made a happy little gurgle.





	Pretty Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Single father jeonghan anyone?

Jeonghan stooped down to check the shelves. Haneul babbled away as he normally did, lightly smacking his dad on the shoulder with his doll as he looked out at the world of the supermarket. No doubt he flirted with everyone who caught his eye.

Checking out the varieties of sauces, Jeonghan didn’t notice Haneul dropped his toy until a soft voice rang out.

“Oh,” the voice said, “can’t go losing a favorite toy.” A music like laughter came out, “But it’s dirty now. I don’t think you should be playing with something that hit the floors.”

Hanuel gurgled in delight in Jeonghan’s ear. The person must’ve been pretty. Haneul had a thing for pretty people, and shiny things.

“I think your daddy should take it home for a wash.”

Jeonghan slowly got up and turned around, seeing a man get up. He held Haneul’s favorite dog plush in his hands.

“Your baby dropped this. I wasn’t too sure if you were ok with letting him stick it back in his mouth,” he said, lips curled into a smile.

The man had the oddest of hair colors. Like an idol really. A peach-pink shade that complimented his tan skin and his cat like eyes. No wonder Haneul turned his head to face him. The other man was damn pretty. He looked almost prince like.

Hanuel made grabby hands outwards. No doubt for his toy. It had the other man walking close to hand it over. Hopefully Haneul wouldn’t stick it in his mouth like he was apt to do. But that would’ve been preferable over what Haneul did in the next few seconds.

His tiny pudgy hands reached out and grabbed a fistful of the other man’s hair; Haneul made a happy little gurgle.

“Oh shit,” Jeonghan said in a mild panic. “I’m so sorry. Haneul has this weird thing with pretty things and he’s never grabbed hair before. I’m so sorry. Let me try to get him off.” Jeonghan grabbed Haneul’s hand. “Haneul, let go of the pretty man’s hair. You’ll make daddy sad if you don’t.”

Haneul wanted to be stubborn. He let out a tiny screech and smiled, looking up at the man with adoration.

The other man laughed. “It doesn’t hurt, so it’s ok. I think he’s attracted to the color of my hair.” Gently, he laid a hand on top of Jeonghan’s wrist.

The other man had surprisingly large hands for such a trim body that bordered on skinny.

“I have to go do my own grocery shopping now Haneul,” he said, voice thick like honey, he maneuvered Jeonghan’s hand using his own, getting Haneul’s tiny pudgy fingers off his hair. “I can’t stay with you.”

Haneul’s lower lip started to tremble; his eyes got misty. Whimpering, he clutched at empty air as the other man moved away. Jeonghan felt his heart beat quicker, oh shit. If Haneul wailed in the store. Now, Jeonghan was a good dad. He was great. He took care of Haneul since the girl he knocked up left Haneul to him. But he hated it when Haneul wailed, even if his mom told him that sometimes it was best to let him cry so he wouldn’t expect Jeonghan to always pick him up. It made him spoiled she said. But having his own flesh and blood cry tears always hurt.

Luckily, Haneul just sniffled and turned his head half way into Jeonghan’s shirt, letting tears roll down his cheeks.

The other man bit his lower lip, his eyes went soft. “I’m sorry. I can’t stay though.”

Jeonghan shook his head. “It’s ok. Haneul will get over it. I’m sorry he grabbed at you.”

He waved it off. “It’s all right. I’ll put the toy in your cart.” Walking away, he stopped to pet Haneul’s head. “Maybe next time we can spend a bit more time together.”

Haneul hiccuped lightly into Jeonghan’s now wet shirt, not looking at him.

“He’s spoiled,” Jeonghan said. “He’ll be fine.”

The man waved goodbye before going off to do his own grocery shopping.

“That’s why we don’t flirt with pretty people we can’t have Haneul,” Jeonghan whispered to him, running his hand down Haneul’s baby soft hair, soothing him. “They leave.”

* * *

 

Weeks later Jeonghan took Haneul out for a change in scenery. They sat on a picnic blanket at the park, enjoying the quiet and the sights.

Haneul was on his knees and hands, crawling around, looking at the butterflies that flew around them with wonder in his eyes. Jeonghan sighed in delight, and leaned back on his hands. He watched his son crawl around, gurgling in delight and babbling at things.

It was wonderfully quiet with Haneul’s baby talk filling the air until he let out a screech. Jeonghan bolted all the way up, grabbing Haneul, thinking something happened. But Haneul screeched again, his arms waving in the air.

Jeonghan turned to the direction his son’s arms were waving and his own eyes widened. Haneul wasn’t screeching in pain or in distress. He was screeching with happiness. The man with the pink-peach hair was walking by them.

“He-Hey!” Jeonghan called out to him. Shit. What was he going to say? My son likes you and I find you super cute too? God no. He’d get a slap in the face.

The other man turned his head. He frowned a bit before a smile blossomed on his lips. He recognized them. Walking up the slight hill, he waved. “Hi again Haneul. And Haneul’s father.” He grinned at Haneul, lightly running the backs of his fingers across his cheek. “Fancy seeing you two here.”

“Jeonghan,” he blurted out. “The name is Yoon Jeonghan. And Haneul is in love. Can you stay and play with him?” Ahh, there went his stupid mouth again. Spilling shit he wasn’t supposed to.

Grinning, the other man nodded. “Hong Joshua. And I do have time to play today.”

Jeonghan sat next to Joshua, smiling at how Haneul blew little spit bubbles as he babbled away at Joshua, clearly mesmerized by the man. It was either the hair or the way Joshua’s eyes sparkled. But it was also likely thanks to the fact that Joshua let Haneul play with his hair. They made such a cute sight.

Moving his phone, a bit higher, Jeonghan snuck in a few shots. It would be nice to keep them. Even if they never saw Joshua again.

Laughing, Joshua nodded along with Haneul’s talking. “Did you miss me?” He smiled as Haneul patted his cheek clumsily. “I’m sorry I couldn’t play that day. I had a work shift after that. I felt so bad for making such a cute baby cry.” Joshua lifted Haneul closer to him, letting out a small giggle as Haneul bumped his little mouth against his cheek. “You must take after your daddy.”

Startled, Jeonghan pointed to himself in surprise. “Me?”

Joshua nodded, his lips curling even further. “Yea, you. The two of you look alike. Like father and son. It’s cute.”

Jeonghan kept mum. He was complimented a plenty about Haneul and how the two of them looked alike. From a lot of people even. But hearing it from Joshua made him blush a bit. Damn. Was he a bit in love too like his son? Impossible. They literally only saw Joshua twice in their life.

“And what do you do for a living Haneul? Do you make the money so daddy can sit at home and take care of you?”

That was cue for Jeonghan to start talking. “Haneul stays with my mom while I work. I do marketing stuff at a company.”

Joshua grinned, switching Haneul over to his left arm. “I’m a doctor. It must be nice to come home to Haneul at a set time every day.”

“Yea,” Jeonghan said, smiling at his son who was having the time of his life. “I don’t want to miss anything.”

“You have such a loving daddy,” Joshua cooed at Haneul. “If only every baby was lucky as you.”

Jeonghan’s stomach made itself known at that moment, interrupting the cute. Blushing, he chuckled, embarrassed. “Guess I’m a bit hungry.” He smiled, a bit bashfully at Joshua. “Would you like to join me and Haneul for a late lunch? It’s the least I can do since you spent so much of your time with us.”

He nodded. “Sure. I wouldn’t mind spending more time with two handsome men.” He grinned, flashing bunny teeth. “It’s hard to find such good company now-a-days.”

Ahh. Joshua liked them too, if Jeonghan could call that flirting. Logically, he knew it was, but it was best not to get his hopes up. “We’d love to spend a lot of time with you, in the future maybe. If everything goes well later.”

Laughing, Joshua nodded. “If it goes well, I wouldn’t mind at all.”


End file.
